Their alone time
by NeroSchnider
Summary: Richard and Nicole finely get some alone time from their kids and romance is in the air. The OC, "Lexy" belongs to Lexboss


**Hello audience! This story was a request made by Lexboss. Hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Nicole was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, putting some make up on, and spray some perfume to bring out a scenes of roses. She looks at herself in the mirror and noticed that she look the way she wanted. Brushing her gray skirt and tugs on her white shirt to flat out wrinkles. She gives her self a smile in the reflection and exits the bathroom. Nicole heads down stairs to see her family sitting in the family room watching T.V. Richard sitting in the middle of the couch, Anais on the left of the couch, Darwin sitting on the far left of the couch, Gumball and Lexy were sitting on the floor. Nicole walks to the bottom of the stairs and stands next to the couch. Richard noticed Nicole standing next to the couch and offers her the spot next to him.

"I saved you a seat honey!" Richard whips off some crumbs off the couch.

"DAD!" Gumball shouted.

Richard had whipped the crumbs off the couch and onto Gumballs head by mistake.

"Sorry son." Richard apologize.

Nicole giggles at Richards little mistake and sat on the couch.

"Thank you hon." Nicole sat on the couch and leans on Richards shoulder.

The family spend a couple minutes watching the T.V. When Lexy got up and asked her siblings if they wanted to go out side.

"Hey Anais, Darwin, Gumball, You want to go out side to play Dodge or Dare? Or maybe go to the park?" Lexy suggested

"Sure!" Anias, Darwin and Gumball all replied at once.

The gang got up and head out the door. Lexy runs back and gave Nicole a hug before leaving.

"Good luck mom" Lexy whispers.

Nicole smiles and lets Lexy go. Lexy runs out of the door to catch up with her siblings.

Nicole stands up and gives Richard a seductive grin. Richard looks at Nicole with a questioning look.

"Is there something on my face?" Richard feels his face.

"No honey, but this might answerer your question." Nicole blush

Nicole grabs her squirt and slowly lifts it up. Richard eyes widen from the unexpected surprise. His mouth drops open when Nicole reveals to him that she wasn't wearing any panties. Nicole leans in and gives Richard passionate kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and then breaks away.

"Lets go up stairs were we have more privacy." Nicole pulls on Richards brown tie.

Richard fallows Nicole to there room. Nicole turns around to close the door behind her and jumps at Richard to lock lips. She passionately kisses Richard as she sits him down on the bed. Nichole sits on his lap, grinding herself against as she wraps her arms around his neck. Richard kisses his way down to Nicole's neck and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Nicole moan softly as she feels his lips against her neck, arching her back, pressing her chest against him as she unbuckles his belt and slides off his waist. Richard takes off Nicole's shirt and grabs her breast. He motions his hand to massage her breast as he gently bits her neck.

Nicole bits her bottom and moans at the feel of his hands. The tender bit from Richard sends a tingle all over Nicole's body, making her thinking of many ways to make this moment more interesting. She

unzips his pants and slides her hand into his pants to grab his hard cock.

"I want to make this moment very interesting." Nicole seductively grinds.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Lets find out." She reply.

Nicole takes off Richards pants and underwear. Licking her lips, she gets on her knees and strokes him. Nicole lower her lips over the head of his cock, licking it, and swirling her tongue around the head. Richard makes a deep inhale from the feel of her tongue. Nicole presses her lips against the head and sucks on the tip. She leans down and licks her ways back to the head. She slides the cock into her mouths, wrapping her tongue around him.

"Oh Nicole" Richard moans her name.

Nicole moan as she bobs her head back and forth, taste the pre-cum in her mouth as it rubs her tongue against the head. Richard places his hand on her head making her to go deeper. Nicole widens her mouth and try to get it in for a deep throat. She pulls her head back coughing a little.

"Sorry Hun." Richard apologies.

"You're just a bit to big." She coughing as she strokes his spit covers cock.

Nicole strokes faster, twisting her hand, sliding up and down his cock. Richard grabs the bed sheets feeling close to climax. Nicole lower her head to suck on him some more, bobbing her head quicker to get him going.

"Oh Nicole, I'm about.."Richard takes a deep breath as he starts thrusting with her head bobbing.

Richard couldn't hold it in and releases it in Nicole's mouth. Nicole keeps bobbing her head, getting all of Richards cum in her mouth. Richard cock pulses every time it squirts cum in her mouth, then Richard releases a long exhale after he was done. Nicole pulls her head back and swallows all of the cum it in her mouth. She breaths heavily after swallowing all of his cum.

"Now it's your turn." Nicole reply.

Nicole pops the one button on her skirt and drops it on the floor. She lays on the bed waiting for Richard. He takes off his tie and shirt when we lay next to Nicole. He rubs Nicole's pussy as he passionately kisses her. Rubbing his middle finger up and down her wet pussy, pressing his finger in and out of her. Nicole moans against his lips as she spreads her legs and arches her back. Richard breaks the kiss and makes his way down between Nicole's legs.

"Oh Richard." Nicole blushes.

Richard presses his lips against her pussy, licking all over her. Sliding his tongue inside her, swirling around, and sucking on her. Nicole grabs her own breast and rubs them to feel more pleasure. She breaths heavily as she moan from the pleasure. Her body tingles from the feel of his tongue. Pressing her head against the pillow, biting her lower lip and whimpers.

"Richard... Richard... Richard!" Nicole moans louder and louder.

Nicole loosing her self, grabbing the bed sheets, and moans out loud. She arches her back as she orgasms and squirts into Richards. Richard swallows and crawls his way back up to kiss Nicole's neck.

"Richard..." Nicole try to speak.

"Seems like I was a bit sensitive." Nicole giggles.

"I'm not done yet." Richard whispers into her ear.

Richard rubs his cock against Nicole's pussy as she wraps her arms around Richards neck and he enters her. Richard feels her tight pussy around his cock and starts thrusting his hips. She lets out a deep moan and lift her legs up around Richards waist. Richard thrust into her pressing deep inside her. Nicole moans at every thrust Richard makes.

"Oh Richard more!" Nicole shouts.

Richard place his hands on her hips and start picking up speed. Nicole digs her fingers into Richards back, try to hold back her claws, but ends up clawing his back a little. They look into each other eyes, feeling their love will never end. Pressing their bodies together, holding each other close as the are reach closer to the end.

"Almost, almost!" Nicole moans

Richard gives his last trust and climaxes inside Nicole. Cum oozes out of her pussy as Richard pulls himself out. Nicole's body shivers from the second orgasm and holds onto her husband. Richard rolls on his back as Nicole lays her head on his chest.

"I love you my lazy bunny." Nicole kisses Richard.

"I love you to honey" Richard returns the kiss.

"Richard?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I want another baby." Nicole looks up at Richard.

"I do too." Richard agrees with her.

They both look into each others eyes and give the biggest smile to one another. They give each other a kiss as they lay there heads down to fall asleep. Out side their door was a pink cat, pressing her ear against the door.

"Way to go mom!" Lexy smiles to her self.

"Lexy! What's taking you so long!" Gumball shouts for her.

Lexy runs to the stairs and looks down to see Gumball waiting for her.

"I'm coming!" Shouting back to him.

Lexy quickly runs down stairs to meet up with her twin brother. They both ran out side the door to meet up with the rest of the group to play Dodge or Dare.

* * *

**Wow, what an adventure! I hope you guys like it the story. Please leave a comment or two on how this story changed your life. **

**Thank you Lexboss for being Awesome! :)**


End file.
